A Mesh of Genres
by xsunflowerxeyesx
Summary: Harry dissapears one night while taking a walk around the castle. Each chapter is a differnent genre. Read and Review! Discontinued.
1. Mystery

A Mesh of Genres 

A/N: Well this is a like a one shot of each genre (maybe). I got bored as my friends know. I have a tendency to do what ever comes to mind when I have nothing better to do. If this fic becomes completely random or a story does form then I hope you enjoy. If some one is wondering about my other story I will update it sooner or later I just don't have any ideas. Plus I may do this differently than what some may think.

Genre 1: Mystery 

Harry woke up to see the sun poring into his dormitory. Ron was fast asleep in his bed. Getting up without making any noise Harry quickly changed and slipped downstairs with his broomstick. He had begun to enjoy quiet morning rides. The brisk air always woke him up in the morning. Making his way out of the common room he saw that the fire had not died out through the night. He also saw Hermione fast asleep at a desk with books piled up around her.

Sneaking out through the portrait he safely made his way to the quidditch pitch. He mounted his broom and took off. The sun was still rising over the forbidden forest. Clouds were coming in from the west signaling it to be a warm day. Circling the arena he saw a dark haired figure watching him from the stands.

Coming around the bend he saw that they had moved to a different section. Getting closer he saw that it was a girl he had never seen before. Was she a new student he thought? She didn't look like a first year, But then again a new student had transferred from an American school this year but what was she doing out here this time of morning? He knew very well that the castle wouldn't wake up for another hour.

Flying closer he saw that the figure had disappeared again. This time she hadn't appeared someplace else. Harry continued his fly around the pitch feeling the wind blowing through his already tousled hair. Feeling wide awake and refreshed Harry flew toward the castle where he knew the early risers were up and at breakfast.

* * *

"Morning Harry," greeted Hermione warmly while pouring her a cup of coffee. "Where did you go this morning? Ron said you were not in your bed this morning when he woke up, he was worried about you. He says you've been disappearing in the morning a lot lately. Harry, are you listening?" 

"Huh, er well I just went for a little fly around the pitch this morning I don't see what's wrong with being alone to clear one's head in the morning," Said Harry calmly.

"Alright Harry but if you-"

"Look Hermione I'm fine really stop worrying about me ok," he said abruptly cutting off Hermione.

"Aright," she said giving up. Harry had been distant since he had come back to school. He said he was fine but no one really believed him. Hermione looked up to see Harry walking away as Ron walked into the Great Hall for breakfast. She saw Ron tell Harry good morning but he just brushed him off.

"What's wrong with him," asked Ron befuddled by Harry strange behavior. "He hasn't been that cold to me in a long time. What did you do to him Hermione?"

"Why do you think I did something Ronald Weasley? Do you think I would purposely do something to upset Harry when I know that he is emotionally unstable," Hermione said in a huff. With that she left Ron at the Gryffindor table still confused by all the strange events that had happen to him just this morning.

"Hey Ron, what wrong? You and Hermione have another row? Honestly, you should both stop it's really annoying," Said Ginny.

"No Gin that's not what happened. This morning when Harry left like he normally does to have a go at the pitch I followed him out. When he got outside I saw this strange girl with glowing blue eyes watching Harry. She had followed him out just like I had; only I don't think she knew I was following too. Anyways she didn't watch Harry like any other person. She looked to be in awe. I mean Harry's a really good flier but she looked entranced. That's when Harry saw her. He didn't see me because I didn't climb the stands to watch him. I was down at ground level while she was up at the very top.

"That's when it got weird. Gin you know how Hermione keeps going on that you can't apparate in the castle or on the grounds but that's exactly what she did. One moment she was there the next she was on the other side of the pitch. Harry saw it too. When he went around a corner she just disappeared into thin air."

"But Ron that's impossible. Have you told Hermione yet?" asked Ginny.

"No, that's what I meant talk to them about but she stormed off before I could even open mouth and Harry wouldn't even acknowledge me at all."

* * *

As Harry sat there in Professor Snape's class his mind was on the mysterious girl at the pitch this morning rather than his potion. It was supposed to be a cool shade of orange but it was a violent shade of blood red. Hermione looking over at Harry knew he wasn't concentrating at all. 

"Harry," Hermione whispered his name. "Harry," she said a little more forcefully snapping him out of his thoughts. "You need to add the wing of a mayfly and stir it two times counter clockwise to fix your potion before Snape comes over this way."

"Sure Hermione." As Harry was adding the wing to his potion Neville happened to be walking past. Malfoy stuck out his leg causing Neville to trip over the table that was holding Harry potion tipping the whole thing over sending it to fall to the floor.

Seeing his ruined potion on the floor Harry was about to jump all over Malfoy when his potion flew back on his desk. It had change from the foul red mixture to the cool orange it was supposed to be. "Thanks Hermione," said Harry quietly looking at his friend with genuine appreciation.

"Er, Harry I didn't do that," Hermione said nervously. She had been looking for a spell like that but hadn't been able to find one yet. She wondered who could have done that.

"Well if you hadn't done it then who did?" he asked aloud. Meanwhile Neville had picked himself off the floor and was being yelled at by Snape until the table had fixed itself when Harry's potion rejoined with its cauldron.

"Potter did you just fix that table and correct your potion?" Snape asked confused by what had just happened. He had seen Malfoy stick his leg out to trip Neville and wasn't planning on stopping him. He was looking forward to giving Harry another zero for the day and hoping to kick Neville of his Potions class. He had no idea how he passed the owls considering the blundering mess he'd make daily in his class.

"Well Sn- sir I don't know it just happened." Harry said just as confused as the professor was. Looking at Neville he saw the boys face mimicked his own as did Ron's. "I saw Neville as he was tripping because Malfoy has stuck his leg out and the potion fell to the floor, but I honestly don't know why or how it repaired itself."

"Ms. Granger would like to explain this? I am sure you must have had some thing to do with this," said Snape looking directly at Hermione.

"No sir I had nothing to do with it," said Hermione still looking perplexed.

"Well, Potter just bring a flask up to my desk and leave class dismissed," he said curtly. "As for you Mr. Longbottom, do the same and leave as fast as you can before you destroy anything else in my class room."

* * *

Later that night Harry was lying in his bed trying to clear his mind. He had started taking occlumency again; failing to do so he decided to take a walk around the castle. At dinner he had talked with Ron and Hermione about all the strange things that had happened today. With what Ron saw this morning and the event in Potions class Harry grabbed his invisibility cloak and headed out into the icy halls of the great castle. 

At night Harry realized how different the castle seemed. It gave off a more sinister feeling now that he thought about the many things that had happened here through out the centuries, death among them. Harry considered going to visit Myrtle but thought better of it when he thought if spending his free time when a girl who had died in the girls lavatory over fifty years ago. Instead he ventured up to the astronomy tower. He knew no one would be there. It was past midnight and the lake was giving off an unearthly chill that cooled the night exceptionally.

Stepping out into the cold air Harry saw the dark haired girl with her blue eyes. But they weren't glowing like Ron had described. They were an electric blue but no glow. He also noticed she was small, but too big to be a third year let alone a first year.

"Who are you?" quizzed Harry. Are you the new student from America?"

The girl didn't answer. She just stared at Harry, her eyes locking into his own, causing Harry to feel mildly uncomfortable. She slowly began moving toward Harry her cloak opening to reveal a silver box with Latin letters on it. She slowly began to open the box from which a sliver of light peaked through.

"I have seen the way you suffer Harry Potter. Let go and come with me and I will take away all your pain." She had been opening the silver more as she had been talking. Now it was completely open sending a warm white light bathing Harry in its touch.

"Let go," she whispered. "Let me heal you."

Harry looking up at the girl saw the cold look in her eyes that told him she couldn't be trusted but the warm light was calling him, so that he was walking to her. When he had reached her he stuck out his hand to touch the box only to be sucked in by the power of her talisman.

* * *

Well, how do you like? Each chapter is going to be something different unless some one wants a particular chap to continue. If so just say it in the review or email it to me. I hope you enjoyed it. Till next time. 


	2. Spiritual

A Mesh of Genres 

A/N: I want to make sure people understand what I'm doing so here's the second chap. I wonder if anyone has written on like this before. I only got one review for the last chapter but I'm going to thank **lonely fish in da fish bowl** for reviewing. I'm glad you like it. This story was supposed to mock all the genres but as you can see that didn't happen. Anyway, on with the story. This is in Sirius' point of view.

Genre 2: Spiritual 

Falling through the veil didn't hurt like I told it would. It was like slipping between velvet. It was much softer than what it looked. Of course it hurt when I hit the floor except I was falling for what seemed like hours. Hitting the bottom in complete darkness was the scariest thing I have ever experienced.

That's when the voices started.

"Sirius… Sirius…"

I didn't know what was going on. It was complete darkness. Looking up I could still see the veil blowing in that nonexistent breeze. It was so cold and I still couldn't see anything. The voices were still calling me. It sounded like a man's voice.

"Sirius… Sirius… Sirius…" they kept calling. Luckily enough I still had that wand. I could still hear all the fighting and the sound of Harry calling for me.

"Harry I'm coming back!" I screamed, but I don't think he heard me or that I might be coming back. This was the death room of the ministry. The stories told to us by the men who led me to Azkaban were much worse than it had actually been. The told me that people sentenced to death lost their souls as soon as the slipped through the veil, sentenced to float endlessly into nothing.

Not that it seemed that way now. I still had my body unless I did lose it. After casting the light charm I peered around in the blackness. It was a cold stone circular room. There was no draft, only the sound of the disembodied voices calling to me. Looking around I still didn't see anything.

At that moment I felt a cold hand touch my shoulder. It spun me around face to face with James Potter, my long lost friend, my dead friend.

"James?" the name came out in a whisper so soft I could barely hear myself. "James," I said again this time louder.

"So mate," he said causally, "how did you die?"

"How, how did I die?" I stammered.

"Yes Sirius, how did you die? You wouldn't be here if you were alive unless you became some kind of seer that can contact the dead. They come frequently. They just show up and start asking for certain people. Asking questions and the like you know."

"No, James I don't know I just got here. I was fighting Lestrange and tripped through the veil in the death room of the department of mysteries."

"Why were you there?" James asked looking puzzled.

"Harry had gone off there looking for me thinking he-who-must–not-be-named had me and was torturing me for a prophecy. Dumbledore had told me to stay behind and be safe but when I heard that Harry was in trouble I wouldn't let them talking me out of it." I started crying then. I don't know why.

"I feel like I've failed you James because I said I would protect Harry no matter what and look at me I'm dead and I don't know what is happening with Harry, I don't know whether he safe or not."

"Sirius look," he had put his icy cold hand on my shoulder again and was pulling me close enough to whisper in my ear. "Sirius, you did the best you could, you protected my only son until your dying day and I'm proud of you and thankful for everything that you've done but I have to leave you know. They sent me to see of your soul was worth saving or not and because of you selflessness you have proven it is. You must make your way through the gate. Once you have passed you will be judged. Your judgment will consist of a test. If you pass an angel will come, if you fail a dementor will come and swallow your soul. You mustn't fail my friend. I believe you can do it."

He pulled away from me but kept me at arms length just looking at me. "You've changed so much. You better pass that test so you can tell me about what happened after we left."

"James wait I don't understand. Why do I have to do all of this? What happen to just sending people to St. Peter to be judged?" But he had already gone. He just vanished before my eyes. A gate had appeared just then. Walking closer I saw it was a black iron gate. Interlocking, were the bars so tightly that not even ladybug could crawl through. How did he expect me to open this gate?

Looking at it again I saw there was a keyhole but looking around I saw no keys anywhere.

"James!" I called out. "How am I supposed to open this gate when it's locked?"

Seeing that he wasn't going to help me I tried the opening spell.

I didn't work.

"Haven't you ever seen an Empathy Gate before?" came a woman's voice. It was mocking and cocky like mine when I was young.

"No I haven't, if you don't mind. Unless you're here to help me out, then please leave me alone." I said getting irritated.

"Well I can't help you but I was sent to watch over you. A woman named Lily sent me. She said "Make sure Sirius doesn't do anything stupid nor does he hit on anyone."

That Lily always saying things like that, she knows I don't do things like that. Ok maybe I have done it once, twice. Ok I did it about twenty times but that was it.

"Also she said that opening your heart and thinking about the one's you love will help you greatly through this ordeal. Although I don't think you're capable of that. You don't seem to be the type of person to do so."

"What makes you think that?"

"You don't look it. Many other wizards have passed through that veil and your one the worst looking ones."

I decide to ignore her completely. I couldn't even see her and I needed to figure how to open this gate.

"You know I can read minds. If you want to see what I look like all you had to do was ask. As for the gate must I repeat what Lily said?"

"Well then let me see you and what is your name?" I asked the voice.

She stepped into the light the wand had managed to produce. She didn't really step into the light it was more like landing into the light. She had a pair of black feathered wings; green scales cover her clawed feet and legs up to her knees. She had on shorts and a shirt that showed of her arms that were the same color as a lions. She had talons for fingernails; her face was the same color with long brown hair that flowed down her back.

"What are you?"

"I'm the daughter of a sphinx." She said simply.

"Are you dead too since you're here?"

"No, I'm just here to do a favor for Lily. So are you going to open the gate or what?" She asked me impatiently. "I'm ready to go; you still have much to do."

"If I knew how I would have by now. Can't you see that's I'm trying."

"You weren't listening at all were you?"

"About what Lily said? Yes, you said that she said 'Make sure Sirius doesn't do anything stupid nor does he hit on anyone.' I heard that part."

"No I meant the second part. The part about you opening your heart and mind and thinking about the ones you love, that part."

"Yes I heard that portion also, but how is that supposed to help me?" She was confusing me. I just wanted to get the door open and be able to move on.

"You know what? Think about it for a moment and maybe you'll be able to figure it out."

"Look I don't have time for this. Can't you see that?"

"Ah but your wrong. You have all the time in the world. You're dead it doesn't matter anymore."

"Wow how comforting of you." I said back to her sarcastically.

"Thank you," she replied cheerily.

Opening my mined and thinking about my loved ones. How was that supposed to help me? I know it would only bring me more pain to think about holding Harry when he was born and Lily was threatening to kill James if looked at her again. The days when James and I was young and pranking professor McGonagall, she was so much younger then. The day James and Lily were married, it was the best day of the year for my mate. He finally got the woman he loved. Thinking about these memories caused the tears to well up in my eyes again. A tear did slide down my cheek, but I didn't care it was only the woman-sphinx.

"Aw is the little jail birdie crying." She cackled evilly. She had begun to hover in my face but looking up I saw the gate stood wide open.

"How…how did it open?" I asked her again. I still didn't know her name.

"By the way what is your name?"

"First it's Erica and second it looks like you finally found a clue and opened the gate."

"Yes, I know that but _how _did I do it?" I didn't get it. Why wouldn't she just tell me instead of playing all these mind games?

"What were you thinking about a moment ago?"

Looking her squarely in the face I said, "I thought you said you could read minds?"

"I can but you were thinking with pictures not words. I can't see into your mind. Just read the words you think."

"I was thinking about my best friends and their son, my godson who's still alive."

"Do you love them?"

"Yes," another tear was threatening to come out again at the though of them.

"There you go. You relaxed and thought about the ones you loved. Don't you know that empathy has to do with the heart and the heart has to do with love? Most people don't seem to get that. They sit here until they decide to become ghost because they can't figure it out."

Walking up to the gate I felt a cool breeze and the smell of daisies filled my nose. It was heavenly.

"You do realize that when you step through that gate you won't be able to come back? You can't become a ghost because then you would have moved on."

"What do you mean?" I asked looking baffled.

"When you step through you give up all claim to the world. Once you're gone you can't come back. Even when a seer comes to call it will be extremely difficult to talk to anyone on the other side. You will have to earn your wings in order to achieve that with little to no difficulty. Do you understand? This is also my job. Telling people about their options for the after life, except the ones executed here. But you fell here and have a choice."

"Yes," I said exasperated. I was really ready to go. I know that I'm willing to do anything and everything to get back to Harry. But first I need to get to Lily and James.

"Ok, I'm ready."

"Then walk through, If you can." She said once more evilly.

What was that supposed to mean? Was she implying that I couldn't do it? Well I was about to prove her wrong.

Taking another step forward the smell of daisies and that wondrous breeze intensified. It soon became overpowering but I wasn't giving up. I was two steps away from the gate; close enough to peer in. It was as black as this room was. The wand by my side wouldn't even be able to light the way in front of me.

"Are you going to go in or not? What are you waiting for? Oh it must be the smell. Yeah I hate it too."

"Would you shut up? I'm trying to leave you behind." She was really getting on my nerves. Why couldn't she just leave me alone?

"But I can't. Normally this is where I leave most people but Lily asked me to watch over you until you meet your guardian angel or your demise. Which ever, except she said not to let you die or so to speak, so please hurry up and walk through you still have other things to do."

"How would you know if you leave people here?"

"I watch from some other place. Each test is different. It never gets boring. You never know how it's going to end." She had a strange smile on her face now. It was very unsettling. She left me wondering how many people passes and how many failed, but at the thought of 'dieing' again left I even more unsettled.

"Sirius," Erica called to get my attention. "Look, stop spacing out and move!" She had begun to nudge me in the direction of the gate.

"I can do it on my own you know."

"Yes I know that but you won't move and I'm really getting tired."

I took a deep breath and walked up to the gate. Looking at Erica I could tell she was getting very annoyed but I didn't care. If really had all eternity to do this than why should I be rushed?

"Because if you don't" she said through gritted teeth, "I will personally rip you head off."

"Ooh feisty."

"Shut and walk."

Walking through the gate was like stepping through an icy cold waterfall after the water from the top of the mountain peak had melted. Crossing over seemed to be the easy part however. Looking around it wasn't dark anymore. I was in a lighted room. It wasn't necessarily white because it had color but it had light and that was definitely better than the room I had just come out of. Across the room sat a middle aged man with graying hair. Turning around I saw that Erica was still with me.

"Told you I was coming too," she whispered. "Go ahead and walk over, he's not going to call you."

Walking up to the man I grew more worried about what kind of test I would have to take. She said it was different with each person but she was coming with me. Wait would that be any better. I had reached the man before I knew it. He was sitting at a desk writing in a large book. I saw my name was at the very top of the page. He didn't seem to notice me at all but I wasn't about to disturb him. He seemed to writing my life story. I tried to sneak a peak at what part of my life but he caught me looking.

"Well Sirius Black long time no see. How did life treat you?"

What was he going on about?

"Sirius don't you remember me? Oh of course not you've forgotten haven't you? I thought you and James would remember since you cause so much trouble in heaven before you left. You weren't born twins were you?"

I just stared at the man. What was he on? I've never been to heaven, although I really hope I get there.

"Excuse me but I don't know what you're talking about."

"Sirius before everyone is born they live in heaven in with others. It's kind of like angels getting to have mortal lives. But once your born you forget what you life was like before. You were best friends with James before you two were even born on Earth. But your not hear to here me rambling about what you used to do but to face judgment," I flinched when he said that. I didn't want to face judgment and fail. I guess he could read the expression on my face because he looked at me with sympathy.

"Sirius look at me. In your life you may not have been the best person nor was the family you were with but you didn't become like that. I have faith that whatever you test is you will pass it. Just remember God is love and love you r friends. Don't worry. I have faith in you too. By the way, Lily and James says hurry up they're tired of waiting."

That put a little smile on my face knowing that I have the strength to do this, whatever it was that I was to do. He also gave me a smile and came from behind the desk to lead me to a door I hadn't noticed before. It was a tall black oak door. Erica appeared right behind be all smiles for some reason.

"Good luck Sirius. Erica you're going with him? You haven't been known to do that before why now?"

"Lily asked me to."

"Alright don't get in the way. You know he has to do this alone. Go on."

The door opened and filled the room with even more light. It was blinding. I slowly walked through, narrowing my eyes in the process. I could see Erica faced the light head on.

As we step in the room it became darker with each passing step. Suddenly we were covered in complete darkness.

"Oh this should be fun," said Erica.

I felt the floor give way underneath me but I still couldn't see anything. Erica started to move closer to me. I could feel that she was starting to get scared. I moved to help her but she was gone in an instant.

"Erica! I thought you were staying here? Where are you?"

There wasn't a reply, but looking of into the distance I could see something similar to a sunrise crest over the darkness. It soon filled the whole room with light but it turn out not to be a room anymore. I was standing on a pillar in a bottomless pit. The sky above was a blood red. Across from me was a ledge and there sat unconscious was Erica. Her wings were covered in blood the color of gold and her legs looked twisted.

I could both jump and try to help her or leave her behind and jump to the other ledge that lead to a green meadow, or at least it seemed to lead to a meadow. Erica's ledge leads to nowhere but maybe after she woke up she would help me jump back and go to the meadow. One thing I learned from my father was that things aren't as they seem.

Either way she was supposed to come with me and I didn't want Lily to come and hurt me because I left her friend behind even if I don't like her.

I decided to take a running start. Leaping onto the ledge I almost lost the wand but quickly stuck it into my pocket and just narrowly missing the ledge. Pulling my self up was almost impossible considering I was still so skinny from my trip to Azkaban. But heading over to Erica her eyes flashed open causing them to look completely black.

She slowly got up and started walking up over to me when I realized that nails or should I say talons were a different color and she suddenly had long bleached white fangs.

I knew this couldn't be Erica. She didn't give off the same vibe as the other one. I knew I should have gone the other way. I wonder where she is though. The other thing was advancing on me though. I started to walk backwards when I noticed that I had no ground left. The monster pretending to be Erica ran toward me but instead of moving out of the way and letting her fall over the edge I did move out of the way but I caught the thing's arm and flipped her to the ground.

Sitting on her back I asked, "Where is Erica? What have you done with her?"

The thing just growled at me but I began to twist its arm. It soon found a voice.

"Erica? What do you care about her for? She doesn't do anything to help lost souls. She is angel of darkness that leads souls to their doom."

"I don't believe you. She said she was sent by my friend Lily."

"She does that. She lies to them gaining their trust or at least getting them to follow them. She lied to you."

"And how do I know that you aren't lying to me too, especially since you just tried to kill me moments ago."

"Because," She said to me and I could hear the malicious grin forming on her face, "I don't give a damn about you or anyone else." She suddenly gained some hidden strength and pushed me from off her back. She almost sent me over the edge. Looking behind her I saw the real Erica tied up and staring at me. "Help me," came her muffled cry.

Above me towered the creature that had set out to kill me mercilessly. This time I found a rock and knocked her in the head causing her to swoon and pass out in front of me. I didn't want to kill her.

Hurrying over I untied Erica. She has some words to share with me when I got the gag off. I should have left on her.

"Why in the hell didn't you just kill her or better yet I'll do it myself." She started to get but I stopped her.

"Wait, who is she?"

"She's my twin sister, Jessica. She hates me for something I didn't do," she said trying to get up once more.

"What was that?"

"She blames me for the death of her kitten five years ago. I didn't even kill the stupid thing even though I wanted to."

"Well you need to talk about it one day-"

"Why are you butting into my business? This has nothing to do with you. Now move out of my way."

"Why are trying to kill her? If she blamed you for the kitten then you have no reason to kill her do you? No I don't think so. Come on you're going to help me take her to the field and were all going to get out of here together."

"Make me," she growled.

I wasn't about to put up with this. I had a very difficult day before I died and the way she was making my afterlife seem like hell if I ever reached there. Grabbing her arm I pulled her over the edge and threaten to throw her over because she was still weak from being captured. I wasn't going to do it but I didn't feel like this. She quickly cooperated with me and helped me pick up her sister. We decided it would be best if we took another running start. Backing up ran to the edge and left making to the pillar where I had started at. Taking another running leap we made it to the ledge that lead to the meadow. That's when Jessica started to wake.

She quickly wrestled out of mine and Erica's grasp and started walking towards the meadow facing us. She didn't say anything just looking at us in confusion.

"Why," came the squeak of her voice. She looked confused and hurt, like a lost child just helped by the very people who had hurt them for so long. I started walking closer to her but she kept backing away. Finally she turned and ran away from us. She disappeared in the blink of an eye.

"Well we better start walking, no point sticking around here," came the sound of Erica's distance voice. Everything started to get fuzzy. My vision was going out and I could feel myself falling backwards to the earth below me but Erica caught me. Or at least I thought it was Erica. She looked so beautiful, she was glowing. Her wings were no longer black but a brilliant glow.

"Sirius, because you helped me even though I know you didn't like me very well you have passes your test. The girl saw was the version of you that was evil, what you could have been but you're not. Sirius, you must listen to me very carefully. I'm your guardian angel and I'm here to take you to your friends. They've been waiting for you.

"Come Sirius it's time to go home."

* * *

Hallelujah I'm done. That was 10 pages long. I have never written anything over 4 or 5 pages. and I know that a one-shot may not be that long but I actually did it. I'm tired. Read and Review. 


	3. Supernatural

A Mesh of Genres3

I think I really do enjoy writing this story and I hope that others like this story. It also helps me improve my typing. In each chapter a different character will be the main one. This chapter it's Draco. Yep, he gets his own chapter all to himself. Maybe. I want to thank:

**lonely fish in da fish bowl: I'm glad you like the story and I will watch the you're and yours thanks.**

**Stef: I'm glad you enjoyed the story.**

Disclaimer: I do not own any characters that you may recognize. The plot is mine though, but I'm not making any money. Please don't sue.

Warning: Contains violence and blood spills.

Genre 3: Supernatural 

_Supernatural: Of, pertaining to, or being above or beyond what is natural or explainable by natural law._

"Stupid Potter, what makes him think he can do that to a Malfoy and get away it?" Draco muttered.

"Draco son are you muttering to your self? You know that Malfoys' don't mutter about some one you dislike, we get even. Do you hear me Draco?"

"Yes father, I hear you loud and clear and understand you perfectly."

"Good now eat your dinner and no more muttering," said his father.

"Draco, how was fall term at school this year? What have you done this term? Is that horrible mudblood still at the top of the class? What about that Potter? Have you become his friend?" asked his mother.

"Well mother," he started picking at his food uninterested, "Potter had turned down my offer of friendship in first year. Yes, Granger is still at the head of the class for our year except that I heard that Potter beat her out in Defense Against the Dark Arts. Also, Potter has some how managed to disappear this term. No one has seen him since early October. They had an investigation but no one has been able to locate him. Personally I don't care."

"Now Draco you shouldn't say things like that."

"But what does it matter? They only care about him because they think he is the only one who can destroy the dark lord, right father?"

Draco looked at his father but saw that his expression didn't change what so ever. As a matter of fact his father didn't even seem to be paying attention to the conversation at all.

"Well father, do you think he can do it," Draco asked trying once again to gain his father's attention.

"Of course not Draco, the dark lord himself believes he can but I know that it was a mere fluke."

"But how do you know? And what was a mere fluke?" Draco began to gain interest. Learning that Potter may not be able to do it was just another thing to be happy about.

"That son is something that you will just have to wait to find out about. When you join the death eaters you will learn our secrets and that's just another one."

"Why can't you just tell me now," whined Draco.

"What have I said about whining," said Lucius his tone changing, showing that he was paying attention to his son once more.

"Malfoys' don't whine or complain unless it will insult some one and so on. I know exactly how as a Malfoy, a pure blood family, are supposed to act and not to act. I don't need to be reminded any more than you do."

"Since you know then you shouldn't have any problem acting and being a true Malfoy. Do you understand me Draco?"

"Yes I understand you." Looking to his mother he asked if he could be excused and promptly left the table leaving his father staring after him.

* * *

"I hate that man. Why does he have to act like a pompous servant to that tosser anyway? I actually wish that Potter would defeat him; it would make my life a whole lot better."

After storming away from the dinner table Draco headed out to the lush green woods that surrounded the estate. He often went there to escape his overbearing father and nosy mother. Truth be told he didn't like either one of them but they were all he had. Even Pansy was a nuisance. Her and her pug-like face; he only dealt with her because his family had made them play together when they were little. Even then he knew he didn't like her.

Walking deeper into the forest he slowly let his thoughts wonder from here to there. He long ago stopped paying attention to where he had been going, but he knew that he if he got lost he could always use magic to get home. This spell to detect underage magic had been placed by a Malfoy. He was exempt from it all. Just another perk, wouldn't you say?

Coming into a clearing Draco strolled into the moonlight. The sun was just beginning to set when he left and now the full moon had completely risen.

"Maybe I should head home before they start to…" he paused, "They wouldn't, they don't care neither one of them, never have, never will." He kept walking away from the way he came.

Some time later he entered another clearing. It looked almost exactly like the last one. The only difference was the black tree hanging over Draco ominously. It looked as if it were about to fall right on top of his head but there was something else peculiar about it.

Taking a close look he saw that a door was at the base of the tree. Moving closer he saw that the tree was naturally that color and that the door looked polished.

"What the…" the door opened as soon as he opened his mouth.

_To go in or not to go in? That is the question. But seriously, where does this lead? I can't go wandering off and then not be able to get back. Then they actually would get worried, Can't have that now, can we? What the heck, they should have to worry for once maybe then they'll realize what's wrong with me._

Walking up to opening he peered inside carefully. Seeing nothing he began to step in when a pair of icy cold hands grabbed him by his throat. Suddenly he felt a sharp pair of teeth sink into his pale neck.

* * *

"Draco… wake up Draco…" the voice said fading in and out. 

"Hmm…" he mumbled. "Who's there? Do you know who I am? I'm… I'm… a…"

"Yes, yes I know who you are," said the voice silkily. "You are Draco Malfoy, only child of Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy or are you? You know you might not have been an only child if a certain some one hadn't been disowned for something out of her control."

"Who are you?"

"Why little brother, don't you see the family resemblance? I see it quite clearly, look closely."

Draco tried to look closer to the pale face in front of him, but his vision was very fuzzy. He could barely hear her let alone see her in the near dark room.

"I can't see you. It's too dark," he whispered.

"Too dark huh?" she said in a sickly sweet voice, "Here let's turn up the lights." Blinding white light filled the small dismal room as she snatched the cord of the lamp. The light was swinging from the ceiling causing the light to flash around the room.

"Do you recognize me now? We do look alike don't we dear brother?"

"Who are you?" Draco was squinting in the moving light. It would hit him in the face every time he tried to catch a glimpse of the woman. He felt tired and drained of most of his energy.

"Where am I? Why am I here?" he whispered softly. He almost couldn't move his heavy limbs.

"Ah, so quick to change the subject; you are acting just like him!" She spat in his face. The woman started to pace the floor of the room they occupied. The light had stopped swinging, letting the ray of moonlight concentrate on Draco's pale sweating face.

"You are here _little brother_ because I want you to join me, where you are I will not tell you. I can't have you running away from me now can I?" She gave a small maniacal laugh and walked closer to him.

He could see her more clearly now. The moonlight combined with the hanging lamp illuminated her soft pale neck and face. Her eyes were a vibrant gray rimed with green. Her pupils were so black and small it looked like a small hole was cut in the center of her eyes. Her long pale hair fell over her shoulders, just slightly blowing in a nonexistent breeze. She wore black, all black from head to toe. Looking back up to her head he saw a pair of large alabaster fangs peeking from beneath her top lip.

"You're… you're a…" he tried to stammer out. He suddenly became silent as she walked right up to his ear and whispered, "Yes, I'm a vampire little Drake, do you remember me now? I look a lot like mom now don't I? Well I would if she hadn't changed her eye color. But that's not the point." She continued to whisper in his ear.

"The point is that I missed you and I want you to be with me. You are old enough now, right?" She asked conjuring a chair and placing herself right in front of Draco.

"But who are you? I don't remember anything you're talking about."

"My name is Daniela Malfoy, first born of Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy. You my dear brother was born eleven years after me. I had just started attending Hogwarts when you came into this world. Mummy and daddy were so happy when you came. They finale had the son they always wanted. They then began to ignore me at once but you were such a beautiful baby. You platinum hair made you look like a little angel. I just wanted to cuddle you all day." Tears had begun to well up in Daniela's eyes.

"I loved you so much. When I was home for the summer we would play together all day no matter how big or fussy you were. I was the only one you'd let hug you. Even when that stupid Pansy girl came to play you pushed her away. I knew her brother Patrick, he was a prick. I hated him; even now I hate him for what he has done to me, living and part of the undead. But enough about him, he is no longer a worry of mine. He is dead and will stay dead this time."

What do you mean by 'this time'?" Draco asked quietly.

"He's the one that made me what I am now. A monster, a demon, banished from the light the blessed sun graces you mortals with regularly. I thought I loved him. He told me he did; he even told me we would be together forever. That was before he was bitten.

"It was our final year in Hogwarts and you would be starting in the next five years. The summer was fast approaching and our NEWTS had just finished when he disappeared. He told me to meet him at the top of the astronomy tower at midnight, but he never showed up. It was the last day of the term, the next morning we would be leaving for good. They had done a search but some said that he fell into that damned vanishing cabinet. After that they just said wait till he showed up again. No one really cared. Most thought one of those bloody Weasleys had pushed him because he had done something to them, but who knows. A few days later he suddenly reappeared. I tried to ask him once but, he wouldn't tell me.

"It was that night, the last night he came and took me. He just appeared at the spot he told me to meet him. He told me we would be married and run away from out parents. But something was wrong. I could sense it. He had a strange vibration coming off of him. By the time I opened my mouth he had clamped his teeth around my neck and drank me. When I had awakened just like you I was dizzy and clueless. He told to that I was almost dead and that I must drink or I would perish forever and no one would ever know. So I drank. I couldn't leave you; you were the only person besides Patrick that I knew loved me. That was ten years ago."

"But I don't remember any of this and why are you telling me this?" Draco asked puzzled.

"When I came home I told father what happened," Daniela said in a cold voice. "I told him I wanted you that I would be back for you when you came of age. He told me to leave his house and never return. From here on out I was no longer a Malfoy, I was striped of everything. I even told him what Patrick had done to me and still he kicked me out. He also told me he would erase all your memories of me to make sure that I could never have you. You were still so little then. You heard my voice and came running but he did it right then, right there in front of my very eyes and told me to leave. I left the house but I didn't leave the estate for some time. I watched you turn into a cold person, a Malfoy. After that I left with Patrick. He had told me many a time to just forget about you but I wouldn't.

"He lived a short time, Patrick…." She said her voice trailing off.

"He erased my memories and you plan to bring them back and make me a vampire? I'm not even old enough. I have one more year till I'm seventeen," Draco said.

"Your birthday was yesterday. That's why I lured you out here and yes I do plan to make you a vampire. You didn't think you just happened to come to me for no good reason. But first I want to restore those memories." She pulled out her old wand. She hadn't used it since she left Malfoy Manor with Patrick. She had kept it but never used it. "Hold still, this may hurt a little."

She held her wand to Draco's temple, he didn't move. He didn't have the strength to move. She began muttering under her breath, her piercing gaze locked into Dracos'. A searing pain racked through his head. Images began to swirl around his mind; memories from being a baby, seeing a man, woman, and a child with hair the same color as his with the same eyes. He saw the two cuddling in his baby room, he saw himself running to the girl and hearing his father telling her to leave. He saw the man erase his mind.

"Daniela, sis," he moaned. "I missed you."

"I know Drake now hold still, this won't take long." She had pulled Draco into her lap and lifted his neck to her mouth. Sinking her teeth into his neck again the pulling sensation started once more. Before she could drink enough to leave him near death a blow struck her had causing her to fall over dropping the near unconscious Draco on the floor.

"What have done?" Lucius Malfoy bellowed at the immortal girl.

"I've come to do what I said I would. How did you find me?" Daniela said.

"I knew you would try something, besides you and Draco always used to play here. In fact I built it for you both. You stupid girl! You shouldn't have come back." With that he drew his wand from the inside of his cloak and advanced to Daniela. Draco meanwhile was trying to register what was happening. It was all moving too fast.

Lucius had then pulled Daniela up by her hair and was dangling her above the ground. She grabbed at him but only pulled a bottle out of his pocket. Raising his wand he shouted "_Avada Kedavra"._ As the spell passed over her he flung her to the wall, where she lay crumpled up in a heap.

"Draco, stand up and let us leave." Lucius said in a commanding tone.

"Father, why? Why did you do this? It wasn't her fault. She didn't-"

"SHUT UP AND LETS GO!" He bellowed once more. "I will not answer your questions nor will we discuss this with your mother. She shall know nothing of this. As far as she knows Daniela died that night she was changed. That's the end of the story. Do you hear me?" He said in a low hiss.

"Now, let's go." Lucius walked over and pried open the hand that held the bottle containing the blood replenishing potion he had brought with him if needed. The bottle seemed a bit heavier as he passed the bottle to his son and forced him to drink.

"Hahahahahahahha," Maniacal laughter had come from the side of the room where Daniela had lain. The body was gone now.

"Thought you could get rid of me that easily father? I don't think so. Try again," came her voice. Turning around Lucius and Draco came faced to face with Daniela. She was standing before them as if nothing had happened.

"You should have known better. Technically I'm already dead; I tried the same thing with Patrick. I learned from my mistake, you should too." She pounced on him, fangs out. He threw her off with some difficulty, meaning his strengthening potion must be wearing off. Jumping up quickly he cast the cutting spell severing her head from her shoulders.

Draco, who had been watching the scene, ran over to his sister. Cradling her head the blood spurted covering his clothes completely. "Draco, I'm sorry. All I wanted was you but now I can't have you. Live on dear brother. Did you drink the potion?" Daniela's head gasped.

"Daniela how can I save you? I did drink it." Draco began to feel tears rise in his eyes.

"You drank it? Good. I love you. See you later Drake…. I… love.., y…" The severed head had ceased to move. Watching from where the body still lay, Lucius strolled over a yanked the head away from Draco, lit it on fire and threw it into the cold empty hearth.

Covered in blood Draco stood up and watched the head burn to a crisp and its ashes float out of the chimney.

"Let's go Draco." His father said quietly. Following behind his father silently another pain shout through his entire body. Catching onto the table near the exit he kept from falling over.

"Draco, are you okay?" his father turned around and asked with true compassion for the first time.

"Yeah, yes" he said huskily. "I'm fine, don't stop. Let's get out of here." Still doubled over the pain intensified; he felt his teeth grow longer into fangs then revert back to normal. His skin paled even further, but warmth began to spread over him. Heat radiated from his body but he was suddenly hungry, very hungry. Looking up to his father, who was still watching him he began to watch his neck. Shifting his gaze away he stood up and walked away from Malfoy Sr., heading towards the door.

"Are you coming?" he called over his shoulder, not looking back. His father soon caught up looking at Draco strangely. Once he looked away Draco gave his father a big grin. Fangs and all.

* * *

A/N: I know that Malfoy doesn't have any other siblings, (I found it not to long ago) but since she's dead it wouldn't really count. I hope you liked this chapter. Read &Review! 


	4. Angst

Genre 4: Angst 

_Where in the world is he?_ Ginny thought to herself as she hurried down to Potions class. _Snape's going to kill me for being late again._ "I can't do this I miss him to much," she said aloud thinking no one would hear her.

"What _are_ you ranting about Weasley," asked Malfoy from a corner.

"What do you want," she said rounding on him. He looked paler than before and had a pull to him. As she looked into his pale blue eyes, _wait blue_ she thought, _weren't they_ _gray?_ Shaking the feeling she turned her back and continued down the drafty corridor to her Potions class.

* * *

"Ron, Ron! Can you hear me?" 

"Hmm."

"Ron!"

"Ginny would you please leave me alone! I'm trying to concentrate."

"NO, you're not. You're staring at Hermione. Stop looking at her and listen to me," Ginny fussed trying to get her older brothers' attention and failing.

"Look Ginny," he said facing his little sister. She looked him the eye, but all she could see was the sadness that mimicked her own.

"I know how much you miss Harry, and I do too, but right now I have more important things on my mind." Ron looked over to where Hermione was sitting, staring out the window, and sighed.

"Gin, I have to go." Ron walked out of the library and didn't turn back.

Ginny still sitting there, got up in a huff and left as fast as she could. She ran past the students in the hallway and up the stairs heading to the tower where Harry was last.

As she collapsed on the cold stone, tears burst from her eyes. "Harry! Why? Why Harry?"

"Stop calling him, he's not coming back," said a voice. Ginny looked to see whose owner it was and realized that the sun has set.

"As for I know anyways. I don't see why anyone needs him. I'm glad he's gone."

"Don't say that or I'll hex you," Ginny said in a low while pulling out her wand and pointing it in the direction of the voice.

"You can't even see me," the voice teased. "I like it better this way. Here though, stop crying."

"Who are you? Just leave me alone," she screamed, tears still flowing from her redding eyes.

"Weasley, you can't tell me you don't know who I am. I'm hurt," Draco said in a whisper stepping to where she could see him. He held his wand aloft, the tip was ignited.

"Malfoy, you sneaky little bas-" Ginny got up and ran to hit him, but he caught her in his arms.

"You can't fight me Ginny," he said as she tried to punch him after her wand had clattered to the ground.

"I hate you, I HATE YOU! LET ME GO," she yelled as she broke free.

"Fine then, I'll just leave you here," he said calmly as he left the tower in silence.

For the third time in her lifetime someone had left her, alone and in tears.

* * *

the author note I forgot to put: This was supposed to be romance chap, but I'm not feeling to the love right now and this one was next. I hope whoever reads this enjoys this and reviews! My b-day's tomorrow. Sweet Sixteen! 

late


End file.
